


You don't destroy people you love

by alaskahigurashi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskahigurashi/pseuds/alaskahigurashi
Summary: "Yuri..." piantandosi con forza le unghie sulle spalle, facendosi male per distrarsi dal resto e continuando a ripetere il suo nome ad ogni singhiozzo "perchè deve fare cosi male..."
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	You don't destroy people you love

\- You don't destroy people you love -

_Barcellona, Banchetto post Grand prix_

Bronzo.  
Sembrava davvero impossibile dati gli avvenimenti che si erano susseguiti, eppure era davvero riuscito a salire sul podio!   
Aveva ricevuto quel premio si, ma quanto aveva _pagato_ per ottenerlo?   
Sentiva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, che il peso di tutte quelle situazioni, dei suoi sentimenti...fosse arrivato ormai al limite.  
  
Stanco di tutto ciò, ormai praticamente al collasso dopo una serata in cui non era riuscito a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, partì a passo spedito verso la pista.   
Isabella aveva provato a trattenerlo, a farlo ragionare, ma niente.   
Quella volta era stato davvero impossibile convincerlo del contrario.   
" _Se solo quell'attacco di panico non l'avesse sorpreso così, proprio durante un'esibizione!_ " si ritrovò a pensare, sconfortata e triste.  
Ma purtroppo era semplicemente vero: quella era stata la goccia che nell'unione di tutto, aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Nella maniera più sbagliata e violenta che avessero mai potuto immaginare.

Si fermò proprio davanti a _lui_ : _  
_"Uh? Cosa cazzo vuoi, perdente?" Lo aveva intravisto avvicinarsi e parlò senza guardare, ma quando voltandosi incrociò il suo sguardo, proprio non riuscì a montare la sua solita recita.  
Era un JJ totalmente diverso quello, che lo prese delicatamente per un polso:  
"Ti prego, vieni con me" gli sussurrò piegandosi verso il suo orecchio.

E Yuri lo seguì, docile, senza opporre alcuna resistenza.  
  


La festa era ancora nel pieno della serata e quasi nessuno notò quell'assurda scena.   
Yuri continuava a seguirlo senza nemmeno permettergli di tirarlo. Non faceva altro che spostare lo sguardo dalla nuca al polso ancora stretto dalle sue grandi dita, ripensando a quell'espressione distrutta che aveva in viso. Non sapeva in quale altro modo definirla, ma era così disperata che davvero faceva male al cuore.

"JJ...che succede?" provò allora a chiedere, con l'ansia che saliva ogni secondo di più.   
Ma non rispose.   
Solo quando aprendo la porta della propria camera sentì Yuri provare a scappare via, giustamente spaventato, sembrò risvegliarsi da quella trance.

"JJ cosa vuoi fare?", senza più giri di parole, liberandosi dalla presa ma rimanendo lì, appiattito con le spalle alla porta.

"Lo so di spaventarti, ma io davvero non so più che fare..." nuovamente quell'espressione.

Cosa diavolo volevano dire quelle parole?

"Ho...quindi motivo di aver paura?"  
"NO!" si affrettò a rispondere "Non...non lo so, non lo so!" poggiandosi alla parete mentre saliva le mani ad aggrapparsi violentemente i capelli.   
"Sono io che ho paura e non riesco più a farcela..."

Tutto ciò stava iniziando solo ad innervosirlo ulteriormente, tanto che lo afferrò per il bavero della camicia obbligandolo a risvegliarsi.

"Cosa cazzo stai facendo JJ? Mi stai forse chiedendo di risollevarti dallo schifo che hai combinato ieri durante l'esibizione? Perchè mi spiace deluderti ma da me non sentirai assolutamente nulla di confortante, sei stato penoso!" gli ringhiò contro, ancora deluso da quello spettacolo.

"Non potrei mai chiedertelo, perchè per quanto male continui a fare, non posso negare proprio nulla. Sai perchè? Perchè sono IO. Quello è il vero JJ! Non tutte quelle cose che vedi nei giornali o sui social!" alzando il tono, battendosi forte un pugno sul petto, senza prendere fiato tra una parola e l'altra.   
"È questo, ciò che sono veramente. Uno che si nasconde dietro quelle belle maschere di sorrisi e fama. Uno che non merita gli applausi o gli incoraggiamenti di tutte quelle persone..."  
  
Davvero si stava sfogando con lui, di tutte quelle robe?   
Non poteva davvero negarne la sorpresa...

"E quindi io cosa cazzo centrerei in tutto questo?" ma come faceva male, continuare a vederlo e sentirlo così.   
Perchè tutti quelli che ammirava, finivano per fare una così brutta figura? Prima Victor col ritiro, ora anche JJ... gli faceva tutto così male. Eppure era solo la scoperta di rivederli umani.  
  
Prese a tremare, per degli piccoli spasmi nervosi.  
"Cosa vuoi che me ne importi di chi sei veramente?" ma quanto avrebbe voluto invece incoraggiarlo del contrario. JJ non era cosi, non lo era affatto!

"Io e te non siamo nemmeno amici, ci odiamo da sempre...cosa vuoi che me ne importi se deludi anche i tuoi fan e la tua ragazza è costretta, davanti a tutta la platea, a farti perdonare ed incoraggiare facendo urlare il tuo nome?" lui, che avrebbe tanto voluto seguirlo subito negli spogliatoi, immaginando di prenderlo a pugni per risvegliarlo da quella strage sul ghiaccio.

"Non ho nessuna ragazza!" quasi urlò, esausto, a quella frase che lasciò Yuri ad occhi sbarrati, semplicemente senza parole "Io e Isabella non siamo mai stati insieme, non ci sta nessun matrimonio, è tutta una recita e...devi saperlo. Almeno tu, devi saperlo."  
Finalmente! Come sentì svanire un macigno dal petto!  
  
"Perchè mi stai dicendo queste cose?" senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dalle sue labbra che con quell'urlo di liberazione, si erano fatte più vicine "Sai quanto sarebbe facile vendere queste notizie a dei giornalisti e farti saltare la carriera?! Dirle proprio a me, sei davvero impazzito?!"  
"Non ho proprio più nulla da perdere! Sono stanco..." ammise infine, agendo come non aveva proprio programmato di fare:  
"Se vuoi rovinare la mia carriera, aggiungi pure questo allora" ed improvviso, poggiò le proprie labbra sulle sue. Proprio come se fosse un primo bacio da ragazzino impacciato, continuò solo a carezzarle tra loro, a piccoli schiocchi, inclinando la testa in diverse posizioni.  
Inizialmente immobile per la sorpresa, si divincolò sconvolto, cercando di sfuggire a quel bacio.  
"Sm-smettila JJ! Che-mpf- che fai..." perdendo sempre più la compostezza avuta fino a quel momento. Più le saggiava e più cercava di tenerlo fermo per le spalle. Non importava nemmeno quanti pugni stesse ricevendo al petto, nulla poteva fare più male del suo cuore totalmente a pezzi.  
  
Ma dopo quanti secondi, Yuri aveva già perso intensità col colpirlo?  
Aveva addirittura dischiuso le labbra, per invitarlo ad approfondire quel bacio.  
"Sei totalmente...impazzito?" gli chiese col fiatone, accorgendosi di come le mani si erano adesso aggrappate forte ai suoi abiti, per non farlo allontanare.  
"Si, lo sono" ammise "...di te" ricercando ancora il contatto con i suoi baci ora che Yuri, per qualche assurda ragione, gli aveva permesso di farlo.  
Ma in quale modo avrebbe mai potuto continuare, dopo quelle parole?!  
"Cosa...cosa stai dicendo?!"  
  
Sapeva che doveva spiegare, non poteva continuare a fuggire anche da questo, non dopo essere arrivati a quel punto.  
"So perfettamente che potresti distruggermi con solo mezza parole sulle cose che ti ho rivelato o che ti ho fatto. Avresti tutto il diritto di vendicarti, di prenderti le tue rivincite o di continuare a colpirmi finchè la polizia non verrebbe a prendermi" osando passare una mano tra una ciocca dei suoi capelli biondi... cazzo se non erano davvero morbidi come aveva sempre immaginato!  
"Non avrei dovuto assaltarti cosi, soprattutto ora che tu...stai con Otabek, vero?"  
  
E sembrò davvero cadere dalle nuvole con quella maledetta frase. Era da giorni che continuava a sentirla da parte di TUTTI. Iniziava davvero a dargli fastidio.  
"No! Cosa diavolo centra Otabek adesso?! Non metterti anche tu con questa storia adesso, malediz-!"  
nuovamente bloccato da un suo bacio e dalle sue mani che gli tenevano ferme il viso, con delle dolci carezze.  
"Perdonami se puoi...sto continuando ad incasinare tutto, non è vero? Ma non riesco più a controllarmi dopo ieri. Il solo pensiero che qualcuno in cosi poco tempo, possa portarti via ora che i media lo hanno già sbandierato ovunque, suggerendomi questa possibile verità...mi si gela il sangue. Senza che io sia mai riuscito a tirare fuori le palle per una volta! Eppure...lo so che staresti davvero bene con uno come lui, ti renderebbe sicuramente felice, ti porterebbe rispetto al contrario mio che ti ho subito assaltato senza chieder-" ed ecco che fu nuovamente spinto a forza contro il muro, con una bella testata alla sua fronte.   
Le mani di Yuri presero nuovamente a colpirlo con l'intenzione di fargli davvero male questa volta.   
"Tu, mi trascini qui. Mi baci dicendomi che sei pazzo di me e poi parli di come IO starei bene con uno come Otabek?! Non stai facendo altro che ripetere quanto tu sia un totale disastro, eppure non fai nulla per cambiarlo?! Pensi forse di poter passare sempre per la vittima di turno ad ogni cazzata che fai, perchè tanto tutti adorano il grande Re e sono pronti a perdonarlo qualsiasi cosa faccia o dica?! Fammi indovinare... non sarà mica un'altra trovata pubblicitaria questa, vero? Farmi credere tutte queste cose...solo per potermi buttare in pasto ai giornalisti e rovinarmi la carriera inventando che sia stato io a baciarti?!"  
  
Lo guardò con puro orrore all'elaborazione di quelle parole. Sentì nuovamente l'aria mancargli, le parole diventate ormai un farfuglio confuso ronzargli in testa. Yuri aveva semplicemente ragione, stava incasinando tutto ancora di più, ma come diavolo poteva trovare un modo per spiegare il gran casino dalla quale era scappato per tutti quegli anni e che continuava a crescergli nella testa e nel petto?  
  
Yuri poteva finalmente scaricargli contro, tutto l'acido che aveva fatto crescere dentro al petto.   
L'odio, la vergogna. "Sei odioso. Prepotente. Ora anche un fallito...guardati, a che livello sei arrivato JJ?" Faceva tutto estremamente male adesso. Sentiva il sapore forte dell'amarezza in bocca, come se una nube nera e avvolgente, pretendesse di esser divorata.  
"Magari dopo averti accontentato, vorresti dirmi -facciamo finta che non sia successo nulla-?"  
"E se invece fossi tu a chiedermi di dimenticare?!" si fece coraggio poi, trovando nuovamente l'aria per formulare le parole e lasciandosi scivolare lungo la parete "Perchè io, non lo farò. Non ci sarà giorno o notte in cui non ripenserò alle tue labbra..."  
  
Era ormai così piccolo e sottile quel muro di ghiaccio che li separava, che li proteggeva.   
Quei baci, quelle confessioni di prima...lo avevano smussato così tanto eppure non riusciva ancora a trovare il coraggio d'infrangerlo totalmente. Il coraggio di fidarsi, di credergli...aveva cosi paura.   
Tutte le persone per la quale provava affetto, erano sempre andate via d'altronde.  
"Sono davvero delle belle parole..." dandogli le spalle ed aprendo la porta della camera.  
"Non sono...solo parole. Non so proprio come parlarti per farmi credere..." confessò chiudendosi a riccio, con la vista ormai totalmente annebbiata dalle lacrime. Gli aveva completamente aperto il suo cuore, aveva scelto di mettersi a nudo ed ora...capiva quanto fosse normale il non credergli. Era semplicemente colpa sua, davvero. Sapeva di non fare la vittima in quel caso. Yuri era stato anche fin troppo buono...aveva tutto il diritto di andar via. Anche se moriva dalla voglia di alzarsi e bloccarlo ancora una volta, implorandolo di restare ad ascoltarlo... aveva solo bisogno di un pò di tempo, solo qualche minuto per mettere in ordine i pensieri e trovare le parole giuste per farsi credere...  
  
"Non puoi credere che tutto vada sempre per il meglio, se non ti metti nei panni delle altre persone" e cercando di mantenere una certa compostezza, richiuse sonoramente la porta.  
  
Aveva combinato solo un'altro casino. Ogni briciolo di speranza, di occasione... era appena stata rovinata.   
Si era messo in gioco ed ancora una volta nel modo sbagliato.  
"Yuri..." liberò i singhiozzi, cercando di trovare nuovamente un modo per respirare.  
"Yuri..." piantandosi con forza le unghie sulle spalle, facendosi male per distrarsi dal resto e continuando a ripetere il suo nome ad ogni singhiozzo "perchè deve fare cosi male..."   
  
Ma Yuri, non era andato via.   
Voleva davvero credere che qualcosa sarebbe cambiata.  
Voleva credere che almeno la metà delle sue parole, fossero vere.   
Vederlo in quel modo poi, credendosi completamente solo come aveva ammesso di essere, di sentirsi, non avrebbe mai immaginato che potessero essere cosi uguali.  
  
"Jean..." addolcendo il tono, gattonando dritto verso di lui e obbligandolo a riaprirsi, per poterlo abbracciare "Se scopro che è tutta una recita, che stai continuando a prendermi per il culo...giuro che ti uccido e senza nemmeno pensarci due volte" sentendo finalmente quell'ultima parte di ghiaccio sgretolarsi del tutto, ormai a contatto con il suo petto caldo.   
Sembrava davvero assurdo, ma ora che era tutto reale e poteva concentrarsi sulla situazione, sentirla viva e tangibile, si rese conto di tutte quelle attenzioni che aveva sempre avuto nei suoi riguardi:   
Di come ogni gossip, ogni pubblicità gli capitavano sempre davanti gli occhi non appena apriva la home di un qualsiasi social. Quanti concerti e quante esibizioni aveva guardato e riguardato, nascosto sotto le coperte? Poteva dare la colpa alla pubertà certo, ma sapeva di mentire solo a se stesso.  
  
Gli prese il volto tra le mani, sollevandolo di poco per farlo respirare meglio e finendo per asciugare le sue lacrime con il polso della giacca.   
Si perse ad ammirare finalmente da vicino i suoi lineamenti perfetti: le sopracciglia simmetriche, il profilo dritto del naso, la mascella così possente...   
  
"Mi dispiace...mi dispiace così tanto, io non volevo-... volevo parlarti normalmente, da così tanto tempo. Invece-"   
"Invece pensa a riprendere fiato adesso. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo ed io voglio sapere tutto.   
Non andrò via, sono qui" ed urlettò dolcemente, sentendosi circondare dalle sue braccia, con le mani disperatamente aggrappate ai suoi abiti. Aveva davvero paura che andasse via?  
"È vero che non ti meriti proprio niente ma sono io che voglio ascoltare tutta la verità adesso.   
Sono io che voglio capire perchè ti sei fatto tutte queste idee o perchè ti sei comportato in certi modi" lo prese per mano, guidandolo sul letto ed obbligandolo a sdraiarsi mentre prendeva posto seduto accanto a lui. "Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi per riprendere fiato, per mettere in ordine le idee...ma dimmi davvero tutto questa volta. Non hai nessun motivo di tenere ancora segreti. E se te lo stessi chiedendo, si. Mi hai davvero messo paura...sei scoppiato come una bomba ad orologeria e non sapevo più chi diavolo avessi davanti! Per di più chiedendo il mio aiuto, quando non abbiamo fatto altro che insultarci da sempre!"  
  
"Non sai quanto mi disp-"   
"Smettila di dire ancora questa frase del cazzo! Scusarti non cambierà nulla e ti ho già detto che non è questo quello che voglio sentire!"  
Mortificato ancora una volta, fece però come richiesto. Regolò il respiro e cercò disperatamente la sua presenza, circondandogli la vita con le braccia mentre poggiava la testa sulle sue gambe.  
Non sapeva come, ma davvero si trattenne dal fare altri urlettini per sfogarsi da quell'improvvisa scena di coccolosità assoluta! Dio che tenerezza...  
" _Dio che orrore pensare una cosa simile!_ "  
  
"Non so nemmeno io perchè siamo arrivati a questi livelli...dovevano essere solo delle piccole battute per stuzzicarti, invece mi hai sempre risposto così bene che alla fine non sapevo far altro che continuare all'inverosimile. Non mi sono mai reso conto di esagerare... era Isabella che cercava ogni volta di farmelo notare, ma quando ero pronto a parlarti o ad abbassare i toni, tu rispondevi giustamente tanto quanto ed allora non sapevo più come evitare di fare la figura dell'idiota. Ma non solo quello...ho continuato a sbagliare in tutto. L'ammirazione per le tue esibizioni a dir poco perfette, la voglia di continuare a migliorarmi sotto altri aspetti del mio carattere... tutto si è trasformato in una continua lotta. Non hai idea di come rimanga incantato a guardare la grazia e l'eleganza che sei in grado di tirar fuori mentre pattini. Mi ha sempre infastidito questa cosa, perchè sono cose che proprio non potrò mai riuscire a fare. Sei l'unica persona in grado di motivarmi seriamente a prendere quel maledetto oro..."  
Sollevò ora lo sguardo al suo viso, sentendosi finalmente più rilassato nel parlare "Non ho proprio capito quando la voglia di baciarti ed abbracciarti abbia preso così tanto il sopravvento. Sei l'unica persona che non abbia mai avuto paura di confrontarsi con me. Che non ha mai avuto peli sulla lingua, che si è messa in gioco in tutto e per tutto per sfidarmi. Hai sempre detto tutto ciò che pensavi senza nasconderti dietro falsi sorrisetti o frasi di circostanza. E davvero, mi spiace averti costretto in quel modo a seguirmi fin qui... ad averti fatto assistere allo spettacolo del gran casino che sono. Ma da ieri, io non so più cosa mi sia successo. Averti visto socializzare subito con Beka, aver letto quei titoli sui social... perchè lui si ed io no? Ho sempre sperato che potessimo tifarci a vicenda, parlare normalmente...magari essere io quello con la quale sarebbe uscito un gossip sensazionale. Addirittura alla cena con tutti gli altri ragazzi...l'unico a mancare ero proprio io. E poi sorpresona, non ti sei esibito da solo nemmeno al gala... " si massaggiò gli occhi, facendo una piccola pausa "nemmeno io avrei mai osato immaginare cosi tanto..."  
"Jean...non ci sta assolutamente nulla con Otabek e non capisco nemmeno perchè mi senta in imbarazzo a spiegartelo" spostandogli quella mano dal viso, temendo che potesse nuovamente avere una crisi.   
Si sorprese di questo pensiero, capiva che non erano semplici piagnistei, JJ soffriva davvero molto durante quegli attacchi. Era più che normale sentirsi così vulnerabile dopo tutte quelle storie, dopo aver sopportato il peso di una scena cosi pietosa proprio durante una delle esibizioni più importanti.  
"Tutti quegli articoli dopo la fuga in moto mi hanno così tremendamente fatto incazzare!" si lasciò sfuggire, furioso.  
"Non agitarti adesso, non volevo ricordarti qualcosa di spiacevole..." stringendosi ancora, finendo per lasciargli un bacino sullo stomaco.  
"Beka è una persona meravigliosa, il primo che abbia insistito a voler essere mio amico..." arrossì leggermente a quelle parole ma anche a quel gesto.  
"Lo so, lo conosco bene...ecco perchè è fastidioso l'immaginarvi più che amici"  
"Si, ma questo non toglie quanto anche tu mi abbia sempre fatto incazzare! E non parlo delle medaglie rubate, ma di tutte quelle frasi che hai sempre usato per sminuirmi. Per sottolineare quanto abbia un fisico uguale a quello di una ragazzina? Ovvio, non sono alto come Victor, non sono muscoloso come te o Beka"  
Si mise subito seduto, stringendolo tra le braccia. "Non ho mai pensato nulla di simile, mai! E non ho nemmeno mai pensato che quelle frasi potessero ferirti cosi tanto, andando a toccare dei tasti cosi sensibili o che tu potessi addirittura prenderle ed elaborarle cosi seriamente. Cazzo, hai davvero pensato tutto questo in questi anni?! Io...volevo solo scherzare, prenderti in giro per nascondere quanto in realtà impazzissi letteralmente per te...ho sbagliato tutto" .  
  
Ma la risposta di Yuri, fu tremendamente lapidaria:  
"Non ti credo."

Lo lasciò spiazzato, triste, ma aveva ragione.  
"Lo so e fai anche bene" era inutile negarlo "ma farei di tutto adesso per farti credere il contrario, tutto...  
"Anche ammettere tutto pubblicamente? O peggio: anche tornando giù e baciandomi lì, davanti a tutti anziché qui in camera lontani da occhi indiscreti?"  
  
Davvero Yuri era disposto già a così tanto? Ci pensò su, seriamente.   
"E tu ne saresti sicuro? Io...si, potrei proprio farlo. Ti ho detto che sono stanco di nascondermi e non avrei nemmeno problemi a far sapere a tutti quanto io impazzisca per te, di come mi hai tremendamente rivoluzionato ed ispirato in tutti questi anni, anche se queste sono solo le prime gare in cui posso finalmente sfidarti, e tu? Tu mi sfili il titolo" provò a ridacchiare "ma tu ne saresti sicuro? Con la Russia non è facile e poi sei anche minorenne ancora"  
"Oh Leroy, mi lusinghi con tutte queste attenzioni, non ci sono ancora abituato, lo sai... " decidendo di sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
"Vorrei che tu potessi permettermi di ricordartele ogni giorno. Voglio farti stare meglio, davvero. Anche se capisco perfettamente che tu possa non credermi...ma io non posso più tornare indietro ormai"  
"E chi ci vuole tornare indietro?" ridacchiando per la prima volta, sentendo la tensione sciogliersi del tutto.  
"Ormai, hai confessato che ti piaccio, no? Sotto ogni aspetto ovviamente. Mica solo come pattinatore, giusto? Non ti vergogni nemmeno un pò?" ghignando con un piccolo sorrisetto soddisfatto, sentendosi pian piano meglio...felice.  
"Sto morendo dall'imbarazzo. Ti ho mostrato decisamente fin troppi aspetti oltre quello" restando un attimo in silenzio, ancora meditabondo "grazie per non essere uscito da questa stanza..."  
Toccò a Yuri adesso, restare in silenzio a guardarlo finalmente da così vicino, col suo odore che lo stava letteralmente inebriando.  
"Ho paura che tu possa ancora prendermi in giro, mi fido difficilmente delle persone..."  
"Lo so, l'ho sempre saputo e sempre scelto il modo sbagliato per avvicinarmi al mio gattino"  
"Maledetto! Ancora con questa storia?!" arrossendo e rialzando il tono, colpendolo poco delicatamente al petto.  
"Oh non dirmi che anche questo ti ha sempre messo a disagio? Lo so che ti piace...è l'unica cosa che ho sempre dato per scontato. Perchè alla fine, ti piaccio anche io...vero?"  
Toccando questa volta a Yuri, notare nonostante il ghignetto, ancora dell'incertezza e paura nelle sue frasi.   
Che motivo avrebbe avuto JJ, di continuare a mentire? Pensandoci bene, l'unico modo per colpirlo e distruggerlo totalmente, sarebbe stato quello di forzarlo a baciarlo o peggio, di obbligarlo ad andare a letto insieme... eppure aveva tirato fuori il discorso del suo essere minorenne.   
Davvero aveva così tanta attenzione invece, nei suoi confronti?  
"Jean..."   
"Non mi ha mai chiamato nessuno cosi..." con un fil di voce, sentendo le guance andare a fuoco.  
"Non interrompermi, brutta testa di cazzo!" mettendo su un adorabile broncetto.   
"S-si...che mi piaci. Ed ho anche tanta paura nell'ammetterlo, ma so che non è infondata, non è colpa mia. Non hai idea di quante volte ti abbia osservato di nascosto, in ogni momento o sui social. Non hai idea di come mi sia sentito ieri, quando ti ho visto soffrire in quel modo. Tu sei...sei sempre stato il mio totale opposto. Il modo in cui riesci a farti sinceramente amare dalla gente, come riesci a coinvolgere tutti...come riesci a fare tutto e a gestire ogni impegno. Anche se adesso so, che per te non è facile...che nulla è così perfetto e forse era proprio questa la strana sensazione che sentivo quando mi guardavi. Ma la mia ammirazione nei confronti di tutto ciò che sei sempre riuscito a trasmettermi, non cambia".  
Non poteva sentire una sola parola di più o il cuore gli sarebbe scoppiato nel petto.  
Ritornò a baciarlo, dolce...così dolce da far male. Tanto che ancora una volta, toccò a Yuri prendere il comando per approfondire quel bacio. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia, lasciandosi cadere all'indietro per trascinarselo su "Ho sempre dato la colpa agli ormoni, ma la verità è che mi piaci da impazzire, maledetto. Tu e il tuo fisico perfetto..." mordendosi inconsciamente il labbro inferiore.  
  
E sentì come mille allarmi iniziare a far casino nella sua testa, con le guance letteralmente andate a fuoco!  
"Yuri! Non dire queste cose! Oddio, non cosi...oddio mi ucciderai!" cercando di mantenere le mani a posto, sprofondando il viso al suo petto.  
"Non sai quante volte ho desiderato le tue mani sulla mia pelle..." capendo la situazione e volendo appositamente infierire, carezzandolo lunga la schiena con la punta delle dita.  
"Micetto...ti prego" brontolando e cercando di non alzare lo sguardo.  
"Ma ti prego cosa?!" ridendo sincero, per la prima volta "Sei davvero così disperato, Leroy?"  
Sollevò gli occhi sentendo quella risata rimbombargli nel petto.  
"Mi hai davvero...sorriso? Finalmente anche a me?"   
Sincero, ma anche notando come in realtà Yuri tremasse impacciato dall'emozione.   
"Vuoi chiudere quella bocca ed usarla per altro adesso?!" continuando a ridere di cuore, tornando a baciarlo "insegnami un pò questi baci alla francese, monsieur"  
  
Oddio lo avrebbe ucciso!   
"Sei un pò troppo sfacciato adesso, vedi che non devi...se non vuoi. Non devi dimostrarmi nulla..."   
"Ma io lo voglio. Da così tanto che non mi sembra nemmeno vero" stringendosi nuovamente a lui.  
  
Com'era possibile che tutto quell'imbarazzo, quelle paure, fossero già sparite?  
O affievolite magari, coperte da tutte quelle nuove emozioni.  
"Quando sarò riuscito a dimostrarti la mia sincerità, potrò chiederti di...essere il mio ragazzo?"  
E per poco non si morse la lingua a quelle parole!   
"Stiamo davvero correndo, eh JehJeh?"  
Facendolo imbarazzare ancora una volta, credendo alle sue parole.  
"Oddio JJ, ma sei davvero un idiota, allora?!" guardandolo con la più completa serietà.  
"Torniamo giù a ballare. Confondiamo tutti. Diamo nuovi gossip di cui parlare, insieme questa volta. Promettimi che ai miei occhi ti permetterai anche di essere debole e poi si, chiedimi di esserlo. Ed io, sarò pronto a dirti si".


End file.
